


Watch Me Tear It All Down

by Vael_Walker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Athena is proud, Basically she's just a badass, Dark!Annabeth, F/M, Happens During TLH, Kinda, One Shot, Yeah I know thats weird, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vael_Walker/pseuds/Vael_Walker
Summary: The gods of olympus forget how much heroes are able to do. When they refuse to help Annbeth find Percy, she reminds them of this.





	Watch Me Tear It All Down

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note here and then more at the bottom afterwards. 
> 
> This happens under the assumption that Annabeth made a trip to olympus after she finds Jason and Co. but before Jason and Co. set out on the quest in The Lost Hero.

“Where is he?!” Her voice cut through the air like a whip, sharp in its tone and cracking with emotion.

 

“Where is Percy Jackson?” Annabeth Chase stared around the throne room of Mt. Olympus, fearlessly meeting the eyes of every god and goddess who dared to look her in the face. Fighting the urge to scream and rage, she took a shuddering breath and tried to calm down

 

“’Find the one with one shoe’. Find him and find your answers. That is what you said when I asked for help!” Directing her last statement towards Hera, queen of the gods, Annabeth dug her fingers into her palms, squeezing tightly in an effort to control herself as she knelt before the gods. “I did what I was told and there was nothing there. One of you will explain this!”

 

She swept her gaze across the room again, waiting for someone to speak up. Her eyes fell upon Zeus, relaxed in his throne and uninterested in her words. She saw her mother Athena, eyes narrowed as she stared at Annabeth like she was a new riddle to solve. Poseidon sat in his throne, the only one who seemed as invested as she was. She could feel his anger, calm as the sea, ready to explode with a primal force. Thalia Grace was at the side of Artemis, Lady of the Hunt, the pair of them eyeing the other occupants of the room as if waiting for an inevitable storm. She was barely able to make out Hestia, Lady of the Hearth, by central fire; the one goddess she was sure was not involved. Finally, Annabeth found herself staring directly at Hera, her eyes blazing, silently daring the goddess to reply.

 

A voice, rolling like thunder and free as the wind disturbed the quiet.

 

“You may not order this of us, child. You may ask and pray it be granted, but no more. You are not entitled to demand anything from us.”

 

Zeus, lord of Olympus, had broken the tense silence. His stern tone brooked no argument, effectively sealing the issue.

 

“Perhaps she doesn’t,” a voice as deep as the ocean and as wide as the world responded. Poseidon leaned forwards on his throne, regarding the king and queen of the gods. “But I do. My son is missing, brother. He has disappeared and despite the vastness of my domain, my power cannot find him. Annabeth may not be owed answers, but I am. Where. Is. Perseus.”

 

The tension in the room became suddenly tangible upon his declaration, the smell of ozone and ocean salt mixing in the air in equal measures.

 

Zeus turned to look directly at Poseidon.

 

“My wife has seen fit to make use of him for her own agenda. The information you seek is hers to share as she deems necessary.”

 

The ocean lord was shaking his head even before Zeus finished speaking.

 

“That’s not good enough. What have you done with my so—”

 

“What I do with him is none of your concern. I am the Queen of Olympus!” Hera cut him off, rising from her throne and sneering at Poseidon. “He is a mere mortal. A pawn in our game and I shall use him as I see fit, no matter who his parents are.”  
  
Hand shooting out to grab his trident, Poseidon leapt to his feet to meet her, danger flashing in his eyes as he focused on Hera.

 

“I will not stand for this kidnapping! He is of my blood!”

 

“Peace, my lord and lady, Peace!” A new voice cut off the argument before blows were traded. Athena, goddess of wisdom, had spoken out. “Please, there is no need for hasty violence today. Least of all from us, as gods we are better than that. I would implore that you both calm your anger; hasty actions may lead to an unfavorable result.”

 

With barely restrained emotions, the two sat down, temporarily yielding the floor to the patron of Athens.

 

Acknowledging their restrain with a brief nod of her head, Athena rose and addressed the room. “Thank you both. As much as it goes against my nature to agree with Lord Poseidon, it does seem as though some new information is owed to the council. Hera, you appear to be tempting the fates as it were, gambling the fate and lives of your peers without consulting us about your plans. That is a most unwise considering the nature of the current great prophecy.”

 

Low grumbles of agreement were heard throughout the room. It was clear the gathered Olympians were unnerved by the entire situation.

 

“I have already told the half-bloods as much as they need,” Hera spoke to the room even though her words were directed at the lone mortal present. “Percy Jackson is serving a purpose for the survival of our way of life. I will share small details with any god or goddess here, but I will not further gamble our fate by sharing more with your daughter, Athena.”

 

Hera shrugged off the whispers that arose, speaking directly to the goddess of wisdom. “I have given her all that she needs, it is her own fault she cannot make use of it. She doesn’t seem to have inherited your wisdom at all and mortals who don’t make use of gifts from the god are not worthy of continued help.”

 

Silence reigned after her proclamation. There was no precedent for this. In one fell swoop, Hera had claimed sole responsibility for the fate of Olympus and had declared the half-blood heroes to be worthless pawns whose lives would be spent as needed.

 

The various gods present exchanged subtle glances around the room, taking in all the details. They looked at the proud queen of the gods, refusing to explain herself or justify her actions. At the lord of the oceans and the swelling tides of his anger. At the lord of thunder, relaxing in his throne, bored with the proceedings and differing to his wife. At the goddess of wisdom, who stood silent with a calculating look on her face.

 

At the blonde half-blood, rising from the ground, laughing grimly to herself as she rose.

 

“No.” Annabeth Chase smiled darkly at Hera. “That is not your decision to make.”

 

Hera smiled smugly at the girl and leaned back in her throne, contempt written across her face.”

 

“Unfortunately for you, daughter of Athena, it is actually. Despite your misplaced humor, it is after all, my right as a goddess.”

 

“It is not your right as anything!” Came the cry from Annabeth.

 

The sudden outburst startled the room. A collective breath was taken and held.

 

Hera again leapt to her feet, outraged and shouting at the blonde kneeling in the throne room.

 

“YOU DARE TO QUESTION MY RIGHTS?!"

 

“AND YOU DARE TO IGNORE MINE!?”

 

Shock spread across Hera’s face. Who was the mortal to deny her rights? She would strike the impertinent brat down for interrupting her! She would rain ash and fire on her! She would make her life more miserable than—

 

“I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Grand Architect of Olympus, Veteran of the Battle Manhattan and, Senior Councilor of Camp Half-Blood.” Annabeth lifted her head, eyes blazing with fury at the assembled gods as she stood, her presence seeming to swell to equal that any of the divine beings present. Her voice rang through the room, proud and strong.

 

“I have sailed the Sea of Monsters and found the golden fleece, I have held the very heavens upon my back and crossed blades with titans, I have traveled to the underworld and fought the denizens of Tartarus! I have conquered the Labyrinth of Daedalus, witnessed the death of the great god Pan, and upheld the great prophecy!”

 

Her voice fell, and her head bowed.

 

“I have buried more friends than I can count, and I have burned more burial shrouds than any should have to. I have fought and fought, spilling blood on your behalf since I was seven years old. I have seen and done things no hero should ever have to witness…”

 

Returning her gaze to the queen of the gods, she continued.

 

“I have done everything ever asked of me and now you presume to assign my worth? All I have ever been to you is a pawn, a plaything to be assigned a role in your plans, as expendable as a single sword. You do not get to judge what is right for me! That right belongs only to me and it shall never belong to another soul, mortal or divine. So, tell me, Hera, Queen of Olympus,” fury as cold and powerful as the river Styx laced Annabeth’s voice.

 

“What have you done to my boyfriend?”

 

For a long time, nothing was said. The room was focused on the silent struggle taking place before them. A struggle between an indomitable will and an immortal grudge. A struggle between a young girl too old for her years and a goddess to bitter for her own. A struggle which should have been one sided but was clearly not. They waited with baited breath. Some of the Olympians were both saddened and proud of the speech she gave, the realization that a child had been forced through so much was not an easy one. Others simply waited for Hera to smite the girl for her disrespect.

A resolution was reached.

 

Hera yielded, returning to her throne.

 

“I stand by what I said, half-blood. I will not share my plans with one such as you.” She sat back down, face and voice conveying her utter contempt for the girl who had sacrificed so much.

 

Annabeth shook her head, not surprised by the continued refusal.

 

“Then know this.” She addressed the room at large, pacing before the gathered olympians as she spoke, her gaze fixing upon each god present as she passed their thrones. “You have all seen what I can do. From the time I learned I was a half-blood I have been doing the impossible. This very mountain and city stand as a testament to that. And so, I make this promise to you all. I will find Percy and he will be returned to me safe and sound. I will see to it that he comes home.”

 

She paused her circuit to meet Poseidon’s eyes. They shared a look conveying their mutual loss and their dedication to finding the one they loved.

 

“And if I don’t, if he is harmed or hurt in any way, you shall all see the wrath of a daughter of Athena. I am tired of fighting your battles.” Her voice had lost all emotion. She spoke with the quite rage that comes before a storm and the surety of death itself.

 

“If this prophecy brings as much loss as the last, I shall undo everything I ever did for the gods. I will raze Olympus to the ground and see that you are all ended. I will tear down everything I built, you would not deserve to live in my creations anyways. I will open Tartarus and bring death and ruin to everything you hold dear as repayment for everything taken from me." Grey eyes flashed with conviction and strength.

 

"This I swear of the river Styx.”

 

Thunder rumbled in the background as the implications of her promise set in. There was no going back from this, she had just openly promised to oppose Olympus should harm befall Percy. Realizing this, Annabeth spun on her heel and strode purposely towards the exit.

 

“Wait, my daughter!” she heard from behind her. Annabeth stopped, turning around only when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was met with the stone-grey eyes of her mother Athena; whose face was blank and unreadable.

 

“This is a mistake Annabeth. This must not happen.”

 

Gently grasping her mother’s hand and holding it in her own two hands, Annabeth allowed herself a small smile, which failed to reach her eyes.

 

“You’re right as usual mother. A grave mistake was just made here.” She pointedly looked over Athena’s shoulder at Hera. “But I’m not the one who made it.”

 

Athena studied her daughter closely. For all of the goddess’s wisdom, she was conflicted. Emotions warred between doing what was right and what was smart. Bowing to the wisdom of the heart, Athena brought her other hand up to wrap around the hands holding her own. She smiled gently at Annabeth, proud of who her child had become.

 

“Then go, daughter of mine. Go with the strength you have earned and with more wisdom than myself. Shatter the world if you must and stand taller than those who would see you fall. Follow the wisdom of your heart and find what you are looking for.”

 

“And go with the strength of the sea, Annabeth.” Poseidon had approached them as Athena spoke. “Go with fury of a hurricane and inevitability of the tides. Follow your dreams. Find the roads you seek. Find Peruses.”

 

Annabeth looked between the two, stunned at their words. She knew what to do. What she was going to do. She was going to find Percy and drag him home. Nothing was going to stop her. Nothing could stop her. Let the world burn if it got in her way, she could always roast marshmallows in the flames.

 

She nodded, pressed a kiss to her mother’s hands and let go. Nodding briefly to Poseidon in acknowledgement of his words she turned and walked away, shoulders back and head held high. Golden hair gleaming and stormy eyes looking towards the future.

 

She had a plan.

 

She didn’t wait for the gods to dismiss her.

 

She didn’t need to ask their permission.

 

She is Annabeth Chase, and she is as powerful as any in that room.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you decided to stick around to read these,
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.
> 
> Alright, so I have seen tons of "What would Percy do if Annabeth was the one Hera took" and those always lead to the "He'd tear the world apart to find her" which I totally agree with. But I don't see how Annabeth would do any less that that to find Percy, she just wouldn't be as straightforwards as Percy. So this rose from the idea of, "What does Annabeh do when she realizes the gods are useless to her" and I kinda ran with it from there. 
> 
> As usual, I'm newish to writing fics so I'm totally open to suggestions or critisisms on how to improve my stories so feel free to sound off about that.
> 
> Peace out y'all.


End file.
